Dream is collapsing
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Visiblement, Arthur avait un gros problème. Eames n'aimait pas ça, tout simplement parce qu'Arthur n'avait jamais de problème. Et Cobb et Ariadne ne semblaient pas le voir, ou ne voulaient pas le voir" Slash A/E


**Un nouvel OS, oui oui.**

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien n'est à moi, je m'amuse, c'est tout._

* * *

><p><strong>Dream is collapsing :<strong>_  
><em>

_Cobb se redressa et enfila sa veste. _

_-Tu devras t'en contenter. _

_Il avait lâché la phrase d'une voix sèche, en regardant Arthur dans les yeux. Ensuite, il lui passa devant et disparut. La phrase résonna encore et encore dans sa tête._

_Tu devras t'en contenter. Tu devras t'en contenter. Tu devras t'en contenter. Tu devras t'en contenter. _

Dire qu'il ne rêvait plus n'était pas vraiment exact. Il faisait toujours des cauchemars. Et c'était toujours la même chose. Ce songe rythmait chacune de ses nuits. Il se couchait, et se réveillait deux heures plus tard, en sueur, haletant. Il se levait, et ne pouvait plus se rendormir. Et donc, quand il avait du travail, il faisait des erreurs. Et la phrase résonnait, encore et encore, et encore. _Tu devras t'en contenter. _

Puis un jour, brisé, il faisait une nuit complète, une nuit sans songe.

Et tout recommençait.

Six mois après l'inception, il était encore assis dans le noir, sans pouvoir dormir. Récemment, il avait pu avoir une dose décente de sommeil, alors ses cernes étaient un peu moins marquées qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais ses yeux brillaient en permanence, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. En six mois, Arthur était devenu plus froid, plus professionnel et plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il s'habillait toujours avec la même précision, le même goût. Il ne laissait voir son problème à personne. Une fois, lors d'une descente, après une nuit durant laquelle la phrase s'était répétée dans son esprit tellement de fois qu'Arthur avait cru perdre le compte, une projection de Cobb s'était infiltrée dans le rêve. Mais Arthur n'était pas Dom : il n'avait eu aucun état d'âme à abattre l'image de son ami de sang froid. Il _savait _qu'il rêvait : dans la réalité, Dom ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie. Depuis, Arthur avait toujours un silencieux avec lui. Si une chose pareille devait se reproduire, il tenait à faire ceci proprement et discrètement, de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais la projection n'était jamais revenue.

Ce jour-là, six mois après l'inception, le téléphone portable d'Arthur sonna. Il faisait encore nuit à Pékin, et Arthur, bien qu'éveillé, ne décrocha pas. Il écouta le message qu'on lui avait laissé en sirotant un café noir. C'était Cobb.

-Arthur. Arthur, c'est Cobb. C'est drôle, d'habitude, tu décroches. Tu dois être occupé. J'ai du boulot pour nous, de la part de l'armée américaine. Rappelle, Arthur. C'est légal.

Il ne devrait pas rappeler, il le savait. S'il le faisait, il le regretterait. Mais Cobb était Cobb, son ami. Il soupira et posa le portable sur la table basse devant lui. Il le fixa longuement. Finalement, il termina son café d'une traite, et partit se doucher. Il enfila un costume gris tirant sur le vert bouteille, avec une chemise blanche. Il se coiffa avec soin, et prit son temps pour cirer ses chaussures. Puis il rangea l'appartement, l'aéra, mis en ordre ses papiers, et sortit. Il laissé délibérément le portable sur la table basse.

Il but un second café dans un Irish Pub tenu par un irlandais et fréquenté majoritairement par les étudiants de la ville. Ensuite, il flâna un peu, passa chercher les costumes qu'il avait commandés, et but un troisième café avec son repas de midi.

Il passa poser ses costumes à l'appartement et se mit en route vers l'immense immeuble chinois de son employeur. Un homme d'affaires l'avait engagé pour vérifier que son futur associé était fiable. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de descendre dans les rêves, pour cela. Il aurait remis le dossier d'ici une demie-heure, et toucherait une bonne paye.

Tout se passa bien, bien entendu. On lui offrit un repas, et il rentra chez lui bien tard. Il rappela Cobb au milieu de la nuit.

-Cobb, dit la voix au bout du fil.

-C'est Arthur.

Il y eut un silence. Puis la joie explosa dans le combiné.

-Arthur ! Je suis content de t'entendre !

-Moi aussi.

Il ne mentait pas quand il disait ceci.

-Comment vont les enfants ?

-Bien. Tu appelles pour le boulot ?

Arthur ne s'étonna pas de la brièveté de la réponse. Cobb ne parlait jamais beaucoup de sa famille.

-Dis-m'en plus.

-Voilà : un homme a reçu une information très importante. Mais il a perdu la mémoire dans un accident. Il nous faudra aller la chercher.

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Ariadne a déjà dit oui.

Arthur ferma les yeux. Non.

-J'arrive.

**oOo**

-Hep ! Taxi !

Le véhicule jaune passa sans s'arrêter et l'homme jura. Il agita la main et cria à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le véhicule s'arrêta. L'homme monta, donna l'adresse et s'installa confortablement. Il n'avait qu'une seule valise avec lui.

Une demie-heure plus tard, le taxi s'arrêta devant un immeuble assez chic. L'homme entra, prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Dès qu'il arriva, il sut que quelque chose clochait.

C'était le travail d'Eames de saisir au plus près les attitudes des gens. Il observa Cobb, Ariadne, et Arthur le saluer. Cobb lui serra la main avec un grand sourire. D'un coup d'oeil, le faussaire remarqua qu'il se tenait moins courbé. C'était infime, mais tout de même là. La ride entre ses sourcils s'était atténuée. Revoir ses enfants l'avait visiblement transfiguré. En prenant Ariadne dans ses bras, il conclut qu'aucun changement notable ne s'était opéré chez elle. Non, le problème, Eames l'avait flairé dès son entrée dans la pièce. Arthur n'était plus coincé, il était rigide. Son visage était un masque, et l'attitude qu'il affichait était en fait figée. Il ne ressemblait plus à un homme mais à une machine. Lorsqu'Arthur lui tendit la main avec un sourire crispé, il se saisit de son avant-bras et l'attira à lui.

-Darling ! Quel plaisir ! Tu m'as tellement manqué …

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir te retourner le compliment, Eames.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et ce fut tout. Visiblement, Arthur avait un gros problème. Eames n'aimait pas ça, tout simplement parce qu'Arthur n'avait _jamais_ de problème. Mais à ce moment précis, il était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien du tout. Ce qui conduisait Eames à une seconde observation : Cobb et Ariadne ne semblaient pas voir, ou ne voulaient pas voir, ce qui paraissait si évident à Eames.

-Bien, commença Cobb. Notre homme s'appelle John Creed. Arthur, cherche tout ce dont on a besoin. On avisera ensuite.

Et avec cela, il partit dans la cuisine, où Ariadne le rejoignit alors qu'Arthur s'asseyait à son plan de travail. Eames, en faisant le tour du propriétaire, entendait le babillage d'Ariadne et les réponses enjouées de Cobb. Ils parlaient de James et Philippa – de braves petits, pensa Eames. Le faussaire prit une bière et retourna dans la pièce principale.

Arthur travaillait. Mais quelque chose avait changé, chez lui. L'air de rien, Eames s'approcha et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Il était raide et son dos était tellement tendu que cela devait faire mal. Une veine battait sur sa tempe gauche. Il se pinça l'arcade du nez avant de se saisir de son téléphone et de lancer à la volée :

-Eames, soit tu as quelque chose à dire, soit tu dégages.

Sans rien dire, il s'éloigna, et retourna dans la cuisine. Il prépara un café pour Arthur. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il était inquiet.

Lorsqu'il amena le café à son collègue, celui-ci venait de frapper la table d'un geste rageur. Il posa le café devant lui et Arthur l'accepta sans rien dire. Eames s'autorisa à poser ses mains sur ses épaules, et le jeune homme souffla un bref instant. Il finit par avouer :

-Ca va être une longue soirée.

Et effectivement, ce le fut. Cobb et Ariadne étaient allés à une réunion avec des militaires, pour essayer d'avoir quelques informations de plus, et observer un peu la cible. Eames, lui, était resté à l'immeuble. Il avait vu Arthur tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier, passer des coups de fil, s'énerver, tenter de négocier. Il travaillait depuis plus de six heures. Eames, de temps en temps, lui servait un café.

Lorsque Cobb et Ariadne rentrèrent, il était toujours devant son plan de travail.

-Alors, Arthur ?

-Comment on peut faire cette mission si on ne peut même pas avoir accès au dossier du type ?

-Tu es le meilleur, rétorqua Cobb calmement. C'est pour cela que tu es là.

-Non, non.

Il resta là, à secouer la tête. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul.

-Tu ne comprends pas Cobb : je ne peux pas avoir _une seule _information sur ce mec.

-C'est que tu n'as pas assez cherché.

Le ton commençait à monter. Arthur se redressa.

-Tu me dis que ce boulot est _légal _mais la soi-disant « armée » pour laquelle on est censé bosser ne te donne même pas d'information.

-Si tu n'es même plus capable de trouver des infos …

-On ne peut rien trouver quand il n'y a rien à trouver.

-Et l'entrainement de Robert Fischer, il n'était pas trouvable non plus ?

Le silence de quelques secondes qui suivit fut incroyablement lourd. Finalement, Ariadne dit :

-Dom, ça n'était pas nécessaire de …

-Tais-toi, la coupa Arthur. Tais-toi, surtout. Comment oses-tu, Cobb ? Tu nous as entraîné dans une mission alors que tu savais qu'on pouvait y passer. Et Ariadne était au courant de choses que tu n'as jamais voulu m'avouer et elle n'a rien dit. Alors taisez-vous. Là, tu me fais venir du bout du monde, alors que j'ai une bonne situation, alors que je vais _bien_, pour une mission obscure.

Il reprit une grande inspiration, prit ses affaires, et quitta la pièce. Dom, sans répondre, partit s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Ariadne regarda Eames de ses grands yeux qui criaient qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

**oOo**

Arthur était vidé, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne voulait plus penser. Cobb, ingrat, l'avait abandonné à son sort une fois qu'il avait pu retourner en Amérique, et maintenant, il agissait comme s'il avait tout pouvoir sur lui, comme s'il savait mieux que lui ce qu'il avait à faire.

La chambre d'hôtel d'Arthur était plongée dans l'obscurité. La lumière artificielle d'un lampadaire de l'avenue se reflétait sur la valise de métal près du lit. Assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, Arthur attrapa à tâtons le verre de vin à côté de lui. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, avec force, pour les décoiffer. Sans rien allumer, il alla jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il le savait. L'un des avantages d'être aussi renommé qu'il l'était était qu'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait rapidement, la plupart du temps. Il sortit son téléphone et passa un coup de fil. Puis il se dévêtit lentement et prit le temps de ranger le costume dans sa housse. Il entra dans le bain, et soupira lentement. Juste sur le bord de la baignoire, il y avait un pistolet.

Quand il sortit, il se recoiffa, se rhabilla avec un costume noir, chic mais discret. Il rangea ensuite toutes ses affaires. Il ferma soigneusement les fenêtres, vérifia que la porte était bien verrouillée, et posa l'arme sur le lit. Il posa la valise juste à côté, et s'allongea. Il prit le pistolet dans sa main gauche, et de l'autre, programma le PASIV pour deux heures de rêves temps réel. Lorsqu'il se brancha, il était trois heures du matin. Il souriait.

**oOo**

L'avion décolla. Arthur s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Cobb avait probablement forcé la serrure de sa chambre d'hôtel, à présent. Il repensa aux deux heures qu'il avait passé couché sur le lit, aux deux heures de bonheur, enfin.

Un rire cristallin résonna dans son esprit. Une paire de longues jambes en short couraient dans l'herbe. Sublime.

Arthur ressemblait à n'importe quel autre homme d'affaires, dans cet avion.

**oOo**

Dom soupira face à la chambre d'hôtel vide. Le général avait été très clair : l'armée ne prendrait pas le risque, si la mission tournait mal, de paraître impliquée en ayant donné des informations. Ils avaient donc besoin d'Arthur. Mais Arthur n'était plus là.

Il sentait les yeux glacés du militaire fixés sur sa nuque.

-Je vous propose mes services pour récupérer votre homme, déclara le gradé.

Cobb comprit que ce n'était pas une proposition. Ariadne posa une main apaisante sur son bras. Il ignora le regard brûlant d'Eames.

**oOo**

Le ciel gronda, sombre et bas. Le vent soufflait tellement fort qu'Arthur avait du mal à marcher sans chanceler. Le menton enfoncé dans son écharpe bien coincée dans son manteau, tête baissée, il avançait rapidement, contre le vent, dépassant tous les autres passants – peu nombreux – qui avaient osé sortir.

Genève était triste, en ce début d'automne.

Le hall d'entrée de son immeuble diffusait une musique classique d'une douceur qui contrastait agréablement avec la violence du temps dehors. Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil. Il se retrouva seul dans l'ascenseur. Mais il les vit dès qu'il mit les pieds dans le couloir. Trois militaires américains. L'air détendu, il s'avança, sans sourire néanmoins.

-Arthur ?

Il hocha la tête. Il nota avec satisfaction que l'homme ne connaissait pas son nom de famille.

-Je suis le Capitaine Johnson.

Il était grand, et imposant. Et armé. Les deux autres aussi, remarqua Arthur. Voyant que le jeune homme n'était pas disposé à répondre, le militaire lâcha d'une voix grinçante :

-Vous vous êtes engagé à travailler avec Dominic Cobb.

-Non.

Il haussa les sourcils et continua :

-Je n'ai signé aucun papier. Cette offre d'emploi ne m'intéresse pas.

-Veuillez nous suivre, répondit l'autre comme si ce que venait de dire Arthur n'avait aucune importance.

Mais Arthur ne bougea pas. D'une voix calme et lente, il répondit :

-Il n'en est pas question.

Depuis un mois qu'il avait quitté Cobb il avait réussi à déjouer toutes les tentatives de localisation dont il avait été l'objet. Il ne voulait plus travailler avec Dom.

Il entendit le déclic d'une arme. Un des soldats – celui le plus proche de l'ascenseur – avait frémi. Dans la poche de son manteau, Arthur pouvait sentir le métal froid de son trousseau de clés. En étant _très_ rapide, il pourrait espérer réussir à entrer dans son appartement. Il n'était plus temps de réfléchir.

Avec une acuité incroyable, il vit le capitaine reculer de surprise en le regardant se jeter sur la porte de son appartement. Il sentit le métal froid de la clé, il entendit son crissement alors qu'elle entrait dans la serrure, le cliquetis de la porte qui s'ouvre, et le bruit assourdissant d'une détonation. Il entra, repoussa la porte et la verrouilla en se jetant dessus de tout son poids. Derrière, on tentait d'entrer à grands coups. Il récupéra une arme, qu'il mit à sa taille, et agrippa la poignée de la malette qui contenait le PASIV d'une main tremblante.

Au niveau de son épaule gauche, le manteau était imbibé de sang.

Sans prêter attention aux coups répétés sur la porte, il ouvrit la baie vitrée de son salon et passa sur le balcon. Il passa par-dessus la rambarde, se balança dans le vide et se jeta sur le balcon d'en dessous. Il était à présent au cinquième étage. Il aurait pu rentrer ici, reprendre l'escalier, mais il était certain qu'un des hommes était resté à l'intérieur. Il continua donc sa descente, en se tenant à la rambarde de son bras valide. L'un des soldats avait pris le même chemin que lui, et le capitaine l'attendait en bas, et avait braqué son arme sur lui. Il l'entendit tirer trois fois. Il prit le temps d'examiner ses options : il était au second, sauter était faisable.

Alors il saute, et retomba sur le capitaine. La mallette avait glissé jusqu'à la chaussée. Le capitaine l'assomma aussitôt de deux coups de poings, mais Arthur parvint à se ressaisir et à rendre les coups. Néanmoins, la lutte lui faisait perdre du temps et des forces. Le corps à corps ne tournait pas à son avantage. Alors il fit la seule chose possible pour s'en sortir. Il agrippa l'arme à sa taille, et logea à son adversaire une balle dans l'abdomen, trébucha jusqu'à la mallette, et s'enfuit. Il s'enfonça dans des petites ruelles, pour déboucher sur une autre avenue. Alors il attrapa un taxi, se rendit à la gare, et prit un train pour Marseille. La tête lui tournait, il avait un goût insupportable de bile dans la gorge.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Et c'était la faute de Dom.

**oOo**

Il avait réussi à s'en sortir, en fin de compte. Il avait vidé son compte en banque, et était allé se fondre dans la masse Londonienne, après avoir passé quelques mois en France.

Sur le Tower Bridge, en plein vent, mouillé par les gouttes gelées qui tombaient sur sa peau, Arthur balança la mallette par-dessus la rambarde. Puis son portable. Il était là depuis deux mois, et il avait fini par prendre sa décision : plus de rêves. Plus de Cobb.

Il avait trop rêvé pour vraiment vivre. Il était resté sans nom de famille, et avait fini par perdre son identité.

Il aurait du s'arrêter avant.

Un rire cristallin résonna dans son esprit. Une paire de longues jambes en short couraient dans l'herbe. Sublime.

Il fit craquer son épaule gauche en grimaçant. Selon les médecins, il pouvait espérer retrouver l'usage complet de son bras, un jour.

Il regarda sa montre et pressa le pas. Il était à présent employé dans un cabinet comptable. Salaire stable et anonymat. Il était temps de changer complètement de vie.

Le ciel était bas, et la pluie se faisait plus forte de seconde en seconde. Néanmoins, le vent s'était calmé. Arthur suivait un chemin bien connu. Big Ben sonna sept heures. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant le début de sa journée.

Les tombes s'étendaient à perte de vue. Il avait oublié la pluie. Sans hésiter, le jeune homme avança jusqu'à une pierre perdue parmi les autres, sans non, comme lui. Arthur resta debout devant elle. Il reconnut les bruits de pas qui arrivaient de la droite. Il avait vu son poursuivant sur le pont, déjà. L'homme s'avança jusqu'à Arthur, et se tint debout, épaule contre épaule, sans égard pour l'espace personnel que l'organisateur aurait pu vouloir conserver.

-Tu t'en veux toujours, pas vrai ?

Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules.

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute.

-J'avais fait une erreur, rétorqua Arthur. Je n'étais pas là où j'aurais du être.

-Ta sœur savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Un rire cristallin résonna dans son esprit. Une paire de longues jambes en short couraient dans l'herbe. Sublime.

-Elle est morte en voulant réparer mon erreur. Elle était si jeune …

-Tu l'étais encore plus.

Ils ne bougèrent pas. Deux amis, l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux connu la sœur d'Arthur. Ils l'avaient tous les deux vue mourir. C'était leur première mission ensemble, et la première erreur d'Arthur.

-Tu n'es pas là pour me convaincre de travailler avec Cobb, je suppose.

-Tu aimerais ?

-Non.

-Je suis là pour te convaincre de ne plus travailler avec lui.

L'accent anglais d'Eames résonna agréablement aux oreilles d'Arthur. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses, tous les deux. Arthur et Eames. Tellement plus que ce que Cobb pensait. Ils avaient été collègues, adversaires, amis, colocataires, amants. Ils s'adoraient et ne se supportaient pas. Mais ils pouvaient avoir confiance l'un en l'autre.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre, dit-il enfin.

Eames lâcha son épaule. Il sortit son portable, jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure et sourit.

-Tu vas être en retard, fit-il remarquer. Tu n'es jamais en retard.

Sans prévenir, il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Arthur. L'instant d'après, il avait déjà tourné le dos à Arthur. Celui-ci le regarda disparaître dans la brume qui tombait maintenant sur la ville. Il n'y avait plus du tout de vent, à présent.

Il se mit en route pour le cabinet comptable. Eames allait s'occuper de tout, il le savait. Déjà, l'idée du rêve revenait. Depuis qu'il était à Londres, il s'était fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais se brancher à un PASIV. Bien entendu, Eames avait attendu de voir Arthur bien installé pour venir bousculer toutes ses convictions. Et déjà, malgré le danger, malgré son épaule, malgré Cobb, il envisageait qu'avec Eames, peut-être …

Arthur soupira.

Peu importe que le rêve s'effondre, il y en aura toujours un autre pour surgir du néant. Dans la vraie vie, Arthur ne pouvait plus rêver sans PASIV. Mais rêver est important. Alors Arthur devrait continuer à construire des rêves qu'Eames se ferait un plaisir de détruire pierre par pierre, idée par idée, juste pour le pousser à bout. Et Eames serait toujours là pour rattraper Arthur quand il tomberait.

Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, finalement. Peu importe, du moment qu'on rêve.


End file.
